1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to connectors for electronic devices and data communication. More particularly, the disclosure relates to self-aligning, magnetically biased connectors, including multi-pin connectors.
2. Prior Art
It is generally known to provide magnetic coupling elements in electrical and non-electrical connectors. Examples of connectors that include magnetic coupling elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,761; 4,776,406; 7,277,013 and 7,334,433. Examples of magnetic breakaway connection devices for power lines or cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,315,064 and 5,623,122.
Examples of other types of electrical connectors that include magnetic elements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,170,287; 3,363,214; 3,431,428; 3,521,216; 3,808,577; 4,844,582; 4,874,316; 5,401,175; 5,812,356; 5,816,825; 5,941,729; 5,954,520; 6,183,264; 6,250,931; 6,267,602; 6,478,614; 6,527,570; 6,561,815; 6,607,391; 6,623,276; 6,727,477; 6,988,897; 7,066,739; 7,264,479; 7,311,526; 7,351,066; 7,517,222; and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0209489; 2005/0208783 and 2005/0255718.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,479 describes a connector for connecting two coaxial cables, wherein the holding forces between two connector or adapter portions are formed by means of magnetic forces. The mutually facing end faces of the two adapter portions are each provided with disks or plates for grounding. For this reason, connectors of this type require a user to orient and align the two adapter portions axially with respect to one another before the magnetic forces act and peg-shaped contact elements can latch into the corresponding annular mating contact elements.
Multi-pin connectors are useful for connecting signal carriers, such as computer cables, to peripheral devices, such as printers or displays, or for connecting signal carriers or other cables to electronic equipment, such as medical equipment. Multi-pin connectors may incorporate elements for connecting a plurality of conductive paths. Known multi-pin connectors may include connectors known as “D-sub connectors.” A D-sub connector contains two or more parallel rows of pins or sockets usually surrounded by a D-shaped metal shield that provides mechanical support, ensures correct orientation, and may screen against electromagnetic interference.
One problem with prior art connectors that utilize threaded fasteners, for example, or which are not readily connected or disconnected, is that in environments where many cables and connectors are utilized, cable management becomes challenging. The rigid coupling implements, i.e., threaded fasteners, of known connectors makes untangling and proper wire or cable routing time consuming. A related problem is that sudden forces on such prior art connectors may cause irreparable damage to the connector, cable or electronic device. For example, in a hospital environment where electronic devices providing vital patient support functions are connected with prior art “hardline” connectors, medical personnel or others tripping over a cable could result in medical equipment falling and being damaged from impact, or other consequences that could be catastrophic to equipment and patients.
Another problem in the prior art is that connectors that utilize multiple pins are prone to damage from misalignment or attempting connection with respective portions in an improper orientation. Typical prior art multi-pin connectors utilize somewhat lengthy pins on the male connector portion, which may extend to a point that is generally flush with the connector shield. Because of their length, the pins are more prone to bending and deformation caused by damage when they are exposed, or by misalignment during the connection process. If connection is attempted before the connector portions are properly aligned, bending, deformation or other damage may result to one or more pin conductors, rendering the connector permanently damaged and useless.
Yet another shortcoming in prior art connectors, such as those that are mechanically connected to a computer, peripheral or other device, for example, using threaded fasteners or other rigid connectors, is that they require dexterity and visibility for connection in hard to reach or confined places, such as in the case where a number of connectors are engaged in the back of a computer or server in a tightly confined space, such as a server rack.
There is thus a need in the art for connectors that address the aforementioned problems in the prior art. The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above, and others.